


【三南流】美味の寿司店

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: 这又是一篇参照了的文章。关于寿司，药酒，误会以及3P的事
Relationships: mitsui hisashi/Tsuyoshi Minami/rukawa kaede





	【三南流】美味の寿司店

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇参照了新田佑克的《铂金意大利面》，稍稍修改了设定，但情节基本是一样的。  
> 因为实在不喜欢那篇的娘受，所以只好自己修改一下满足自己的癖好了

【三南流】美味の寿司店  
  
在神奈川县，靠近海边的地方，有一条美食町一条街，里面有好多家寿司店，可是有一家店却十分出名，店的名字就叫“枫の屋”。

NO.1 梦想

日落西山的时候，正是“枫の屋”一天忙碌的开始，也是流川枫一天里最忙碌的时段，忙到没有任何时间可以用来打瞌睡。

他的父亲是“枫の屋”寿司连锁店的老板，流川老板在其他府县闯门路，打开局面，而作为老板的独生子他当然也不能再像他上学的时候那么逍遥了。

17岁高中毕业之后，流川枫就一直在父亲的寿司店打工，各种杂活，刷碗盘、倒垃圾、烧热水、打扫卫生，反正各种脏活累活都是他的，如果赶上收拾碗盘之类的活简直是他的幸运。流川老板特意嘱咐过店长，不用省着他，这孩子又高又壮身体棒，没关系，累不坏，如果有一天他肯跟着学做寿司，一定得第一时间告诉他，说明这小子终于开窍了。

然而他父亲的如意算盘到底没打对，已经一年来的时间了，流川枫很踏实的做着自己的活计，从不多说话，更没听过他抱怨什么。他心里明镜儿一样，他爸这是想逼着他继承祖业，想逼着他学手艺，可是他脑子里心心念念的却是他老爸的另一句话——小子，老老实实地跟着我干几年，等你二十岁的时候，如果还是决定要打篮球，我送你去美国！

美国……流川卯足了力气，拎了一桶又腥又臭的垃圾出去，倒掉，然后再把桶刷洗干净，这样的桶，后厨还有好几个。

鼻子似乎不那么灵敏了，没有了当初恶心到想吐的感觉，不知不觉的，力气也大了，一下子拎出去两个一点都不觉得费力气，肌肉也因此变得更结实了，只是有些东西永远都变不了，比如说爱干净，让他收拾厨房和店面，店长一点都不用操心，必然没有卫生死角，一天的活儿做下来，一定要彻彻底底洗个澡，把自己身上所有觉得不愉快的味道全部都清除掉，因此店里总是他最后一个走，关门，打烊。还有一样是怎么都不会落下的，那就是打篮球，想要找到流川枫很容易，他只会去两个地方，店里或者篮球场。

在海边不远的地方，有个不大的篮球场。流川有时候会有一种错觉，在这里打球也许可以时间长一点，因为这里可以看到海边的日落，一直到太阳真的消失在海平面以下了他才会甘心的老老实实地回店里去，因为一天里最忙的时间又来了……

日复一日，支撑他坚持下去的仍然是他爸爸的那句话，二十岁的时候，我送你去美国。

NO.2 烧酒

在大阪，有一家小有名气的药店，叫做南龙生堂。后来生意越做越大了，在神奈川也能买到他家的药。只不过虽然是药房，可是他们家最有名的却不是药品，而是烧酒。据说，他家的酒都是自家酒窖酿造的，而那酒窖，仿佛有了许多年的历史，而后佐以上好的药材制成的药酒，有很好的保健功能，有很多餐馆联系过他家的一家之主，大多遭到了拒绝，原因很简单，他家的药酒要供应各地的药房分店都捉襟见肘，哪有那么多的库存去供应餐馆的需求呢？可是就是这么抢手的烧酒，别人拿不到，却是有一家店破例得到了供应，那就是“枫の屋”寿司店。这家寿司店的老板的提出的条件很巧妙，每月只要求供应十瓶，而且瓶身不会做任何改动，只用南龙生堂的标签。

南烈就在南龙生堂神奈川的分店帮忙，高中毕业之后也没有去念大学，听他爸说要在这边开店的时候就要求来这边帮忙，原因很简单，因为这边有他一直很在意的人，从见到他，伤了他之后，他心里就一直放不下，他以为只要能再见见他，看到他没事，放心了也就释怀了，谁知道再见到他，心里就更放不下了，放不下到非得要追过来，呆在他身边时时刻刻的看到他才舒服。

而作为生意的合作者的家属，南烈成了“枫の屋”比较特别的客人，只要店里有了新的菜品，就必然会叫他来尝尝鲜，不过这才不是他能和他相处的唯一借口，他们还有更好的交流方式……  
  
NO.3 学长  
三井一直都有自己的骄傲。

比如说初中的MVP，高中的三分王，不过好汉不提当年勇，这些事虽然偶尔想起来会让他有瞬间的得意，却并不会时常放在心上，更不会放在嘴上。

目前让他感到稍许满足的是，他总算是凭着篮球考上了大学，虽然，为了这次考学，他上了两年高三，而且他考上也说不上是什么重点的大学，尤其是，就算上了大学，还是要继续留在神奈川这一亩三分地。

他开始因此怨念过一段时间，不过也就仅仅是一小段时间而已。

他喜欢吃寿司，尤其喜欢三文鱼刺身，嫩滑的三文鱼片沾着冲鼻子的芥末调味料吃进嘴里，觉得七窍都跟着通畅了，脑子也更加清醒。

他很喜欢一家叫“枫の屋”的寿司店，就是觉得那里的三文鱼刺身很对口味，而且店名有一个“枫”字，这个字还挺能勾起他的回忆，再后来他看到了一个收拾盘子的服务生，他惊讶的发现那就是“枫”这个字的主人，而当他用极低沉的声音叫出“三井学长”的时候，他竟然有种说不出的感觉，好像芥末钻进了鼻子一样舒畅的感觉，虽然，现在也仍有人叫他“学长”，却鲜有这种奇妙的感受。

“流川枫，你不打篮球了么？”他很诧异，这个在别人眼中注定终身都要和篮球结下不解之缘的人，在高中毕业后竟然拒绝了保送，回到家里跟他爸一块开起了寿司店……

“学长，要不要一对一？”流川没有回答他的问题，却这样要求道，仍旧很霸道，跟当初一模一样。

三井说不上喜欢一对一，会让他产生一种压迫感，一对一就必然会有输赢，这和组队不同，队伍输了原因是多样的，可是一对一输了，原因只能是自己技不如人。可是和流川一对一却不一样。

仍旧咄咄逼人，可是意却不在输赢，仿佛是他渴望了很久，就是渴望有这个在篮球场上奔跑的机会，一分钟都不想停歇，一秒钟都不愿意浪费。

流川好像和以前，不太一样了。

NO.4镜子

南烈第一次在他和流川一起打球的篮球场上见到三井寿的时候，心里就立刻产生了一种怪异的感觉。尤其当他看到他用几乎完美的姿势从三分线外抛出美丽的弧线时，他的手指甲狠狠地镶嵌进了掌心的肉里。他其实不知道他的名字，记忆能告诉他的只是，他们两曾作为对手打过高中时代唯一的一场比赛，然而现在，他却觉得他要和这个伪陌生人在另一个战场上继续作战，时间恐怕会更长——这就叫做宿命。

南可能不知道，他有一双可以变得冰冷的眼睛，越是憎恨，越是寒冷，让人不能直视，“杀手”之名大概与此不无关系。流川在某些方面是有些迟钝的，尤其是在篮球场上，他只会去关注和目标相关的事，球，跑位，假动作，防守，得分……那种专注极少有人能与之匹敌，所以当三井因为一个小小的分神而浪费了几经周折才最终得来的投篮机会的时候，他不禁皱了皱眉头。而三井此时已经注意到了那个让自己背后生风的家伙。

像是在照镜子……这是三井寿的第一反应。

几乎同样的身高和同样的身量，连发型都类似，只不过他觉得对方略土气，齐额发早就不流行了，现在流行的是自己和流川那样的碎发。当然，这都不是重点，重点是那个人现在的感觉像极了自己不良的那阵子，看什么都不顺眼，看什么都不对味儿，看什么都想发飙，自己解释不了这个世界，所以就只想着动拳头，心里的那口气发泄出去了也就舒坦了。对方就正好是那个气势，他想也许不是因为流川在场，那个人早就扑过来揍自己了。他们不熟，仅见过而已，不过他觉得他们以后会越来越熟，而对方那种莫须有的憎恨，他神奇般的仿佛知道是为什么……因为自己现在的心情，看着对方那么不爽，他却觉得他都要忍不住笑出声来了。他扭过头，指着在场边怒目而视的那个人，问流川：“那个人叫什么来着？南？还是北？”  
  
NO.5 巧合

“枫の屋”推出了一款新品寿司龙船，集合了三文鱼和鳗鱼的各种做法，还提另供应水果捞以及新品冰激凌。

每当“枫の屋”上新的时候，南总是会在前一天晚上就能吃到新品寿司，原因就在于早晨的时候，他是流川枫的陪练。

流川是个好孩子，就算他没有继承衣钵的计划，也没打算把自己家的产业给搅黄。他懂得，如果想要去美国，在自己还不能独立赚钱之前，他还得靠家里殷实的家底。他忽然觉得很感谢老爸，如果是空手套白狼，就算得到了资助也还是会有亏欠感，可是现在不一样了，他付出了辛苦，为家里做着贡献，那么花家里的钱也更觉得硬气。所以当店长把寿司店要上新品的事情“无意中”透露给他的时候，他在早晨跟南一起打球时就会第一时间发出邀请：“明天上新，今晚来吃吧！”

以往南会觉得无比兴奋，这就跟被情人约会了一样，让他觉得他的心思还算没有白费，在流川的心里，自己还是有一定分量的，尤其是在流川枫警告他：“别以为你是合伙人我就会手下留情。”的时候，他心里唯一的一点担忧也消失不见了，他们的交情和他们在生意上的合作并没有太多关联，他可以更安心的陪着他，喜欢着他了。可是今天的邀请在南听来却没那么美妙，原因就在于，明天上新，今晚去尝鲜的，很可能并不只有他自己。

NO.6 谁是谁的谁

流川君其实并不是个十分粗线条的人。

你说高中时代（或者还包括初中）恨不得一个加强连的亲卫队在体育馆和学校高歌着“流川枫，我爱你！！”他会一点都听不到？他又不聋。手指头加脚趾头都数不过来的女孩子面红耳赤的拿着条毛巾或者别的什么对他说：“这个是送给流川君的！”他就真的一点都不明白是什么意思？他又不傻。只不过他没兴趣把精力放在自己不感兴趣的事上罢了，有那个时间还不如睡会觉，储存体力去打篮球更有意义。对于自己喜欢或者不喜欢的事，在流川的心里，清晰得如同象棋棋盘上的楚河汉界（虽然他根本不懂什么楚河汉界……）。

不过最近，他有点犯迷糊。

他觉得南烈和三井寿这两个人有点奇怪。

比如说，以前早上的时候都是南在和他一起打球，后来三井学长来凑热闹，再后来这两个人就一天比一天早，直至现在，等他到了那里，大部分时候三井和南都已经在球场上较劲了不知道多长时间了。

再比如说，三井是店里的常客，而南却只有在上新的时候才光顾，后来不知道是巧合还是什么，只要其中一个出现，另一个定然会在不出三分钟的时间里跟进，座位也十分固定，总是在西面靠近玻璃窗相邻的位置，流川干活的时候就正好能看见他们俩，一副要火并的景象。此时，流川的反应通常是，皱皱眉，满脑子的莫名其妙。

所以当流川向南发出了尝鲜的邀请时，三井突然冒出来并且提出一起去，也就没什么奇怪的了——这两个人，做事总像是事先商量好了一样。流川虽然不笨，却也没聪明到可以解出这种问题的程度，他只是觉得，自己怎么好像被架空了似的呢……

晚上八点三十分，寿司店的客人已经不多了，南如约而至，跟他一块来的当然还有三井寿，他们仍旧习惯性的坐在自己经常光顾的位子上。

因为快要打烊了，而打烊前的整理工作都是流川枫在做，所以店长准许服务生们提前下班，只把流川留下帮忙，反正，这两个人又都是他的朋友。

三文鱼和鳗鱼都是极新鲜的，渔夫会在把鱼打捞上来后的第一时间向店里供货，自然，成本也相应高昂。新鲜的鱼被清理干净，肢解，新鲜鱼肉被削成薄薄的透明的生鱼片，盛放在摆放了冰屑的龙船上，在入口时，鱼肉的新鲜滑嫩都不会打折，而在混合了寿司店特别调制的芥末调味汁之后，那韵味会在舌尖打上好几个转。

南对于饮食鉴赏并不在行，这和他多年相对粗犷的生活方式有关，三井却不同，不会做，但会吃，而且吃得讲究，吃得优雅，更像个美食评论家，能把自己的感受说得头头是道，明明白白。南从不掩饰自己在这方面对他的嫉妒，只不过，嫉妒归嫉妒，他也不得不承认在某些精致的方面，三井寿确实是要强于自己的。他知道他必须得努力，至少不让自己看上去没有品位且非常逊。

流川就站在亲自待客的店长身边，现在他的身份不是勤杂工，而是服务生。

烧酒是寿司的绝配，不但能配合芥末的味道，而且可以适度消除鱼的腥味。桌子上摆着的烧酒瓶子上，很清楚的写着“南龙生堂”几个字，量不大，因为一个月也只有十瓶的供应量，这是“枫の屋”的卖点之一，也是让南悲喜交加的因素之一。

“南龙生堂？和南有什么关系么？”三井拽过了精巧的酒瓶子，斜着眼睛瞟着南。

“啊！这个就是南先生家特别供应的！”店长微笑着说。

“啧啧！怪不得，不懂得欣赏寿司的人也会被邀请来尝鲜！”三井说着，往酒瓶子里闻了闻，继而有一瞬间的发愣，果然香浓，倒真是上好的烧酒。

“光知道动嘴手却笨得要死的人一样很可怜！”南轻哼一声，他倒不是什么好脾气的人，不过在三井面前他还是懂得要淡定，如果按捺不住，那就输了。

看吧……又来了……一边始终沉默不语的流川枫一如往常的皱了皱眉，只要这两个人一碰面，气氛就必然如同白面遇上了苏打粉，预热瞬间膨胀……

“两个大白痴……”流川枫撇了撇嘴，别过头不再理睬他们，烦死了，累死了，困死了，如果不是因为他们，现在他早就该回到自己温暖体贴的床上补充一天的体力流失了。想着想着，眼皮子开始掐架，说来也怪，他不再看他们了，反而一时间安静了，只听得到间或的筷子和盘子的声音，那种剔透的，脆亮的声响，反而让流川仿佛真的睡着了一般，不知不觉的，店长很无奈的拍拍他的肩膀：“小枫啊！他们都已经走了，你也收拾东西回家吧！”

“哦！”走了么？流川揉了揉眼睛，果然一个大大的寿司龙船被吃了个干干净净，可是他们就这么安安静静的离开，倒让流川有种难言的闷闷的感觉。他不经常有这种感觉，所以也并不知道如何排遣，只是反射式的过去收拾好东西，把它们刷洗干净，归位，一如往常的打烊，走人。

就在流川经常处理各种废物的地方，出现了他意想不到的场面。

两个身量几乎相同的男人似乎在那里发生了口角，通常这种事情是无法引起流川君的侧目的，可是如果那两个男人他都认识的话就另当别论了。这两个人十多分钟之前还在寿司店里吃寿司，现在却还在一个无人的死胡同里拉拉扯扯。打起来了？流川试探着走过去，渐渐的听到了那两个人吵架的声音。乱七八糟的，就算他尽量的竖起了耳朵，却也只听到了断断续续的两句话。

什么，“难道看不出来么”、“你的感情”、“我的想法”……

流川的眉头越皱越深，各种迷惑不解，直到那两个人互相抓着对方的衣襟停止了吵闹，面色发青的看着他的时候，他的疑问才被直接问出口：“你们到底在干什么？”  
第二天早上，流川枫赶到的时候，南烈和三井寿都没出现在小球场。

**************************************************

流川枫绝少会对女孩子留有印象，彩子是个例外，晴子是个偶然，而另外一个是奇葩。

名字忘了，因为高中跟他表白过的女孩儿大概比他的脑细胞还多，之所以会记住这个奇葩，是因为在表白被拒之后，奇葩出现了个很意外的反应，她很愤怒的问流川：你是不是根本就不喜欢女孩子，你是同性恋吧？

这句话很意外的戳中了流川的不知道哪根神经，导致他还很认真的去问他老爸：什么是同性恋？他老爸居然也很认真的眨着眼睛告诉他：同性恋就是你喜欢上了除了你老爸之外的男人。那时候单纯的流川君只有脑门上冒问号的份儿。

早上南和三井都没来，流川竟然也没了打篮球的兴致，眼见着场地一点点的被后来者侵吞和蚕食，到最后他只好跑到铁丝网旁边，坐在篮球上发呆。脑袋里一遍又一遍的回响着昨天他听到的南和三井的对话，又想到这一段时间那两个人反常的无法解释的行为…………

难道他们两个互相喜欢？？？

流川的心跳很快，原来喜欢上爸爸以外的男人是这么回事……  
  
NO.7 one on two

寿司的作法其实并不难，就像是干零活杂活，起初想起来觉得麻烦，偶尔还会失去耐心，可是真正的做起来了做习惯了，发现也就是那么回事。寿司的制作大体跟篮球区别不是很大，熟能生巧。

“枫の屋”已经打烊了，可是流川却还没走。

食材都是他偷着准备的，就放在布满了冰的木桶子里，虽然可能不完美，可毕竟也算是自己的心意。他洗了澡换了衣服还系了新围裙，他看到过店长制作寿司，店长经常说，寿司是种艺术，制作寿司的人也要当自己是艺术工作者，要给人以美的感受。美不美的流川不太懂，但是至少他得让自己看上去很整洁。接下来，他就要等待他的客人的到来了。

其实客人就在门外，踯躅不前。

有三天早上没去打球，南沮丧到了极点，那天流川出现在眼前的时候他差点连心跳都停了，大脑一片空白，欲哭无泪。他觉得流川一定是知道了什么，所以他连续爽约他也丝毫没动声色，或者，他选择了三井寿，自己就这么被无声的搁置了。如果真是这样，他倒没什么好抱怨的，流川的选择，他只好认命，至少比当面遭拒还是强些的。而今天白天流川把电话打到了药房，约他晚上到寿司店去的时候，他的心兴奋得恨不得长出嘴来从胸腔里放声的呐喊，他想或许流川一直都在考虑中，他也许会在今晚得到答案。

“怎么的？不敢进去？”他的思绪被一个熟悉的声音打断了，用不着回头看，那不是三井寿还能是谁，只是他原本低沉的音色掺杂了些许颤抖。

“你自己不也很紧张？别让我笑话了！”他冷冰冰的回答。

“今天晚上应该就会有结果了，是男人就不要拖泥带水！”三井摸了摸寿司店的门，粗糙的木头质地，划得他的手发疼。

“我也正想这么说，既然都是流川的选择，你我最好认命。”

三井再不说什么了，南深吸了一口气，用力的敲了敲门。

开门的当然是流川枫，门口的三井和南在看到流川的瞬间都有些迷失，他们从没看到过这种打扮的流川，戴着一顶高高的厨师帽，黑色的T恤外面穿着利落的纯白色围裙……不对……不是纯白，在胸口的位置绣了只鲜艳欲滴的红色小草莓，南和三井此时觉得自己的脸很可能就跟那只小草莓一样娇艳欲滴……

“干嘛不进来，大白痴！”流川没说错，两个人呆愣愣的站在门口看着他的模样，的确很白痴。

进店之后，步伐的节奏和转弯的方向都有了一定的程式，尽管店里一个人都没有，附近更好的座位有的是，他们还是选择了自己常去的位置。

流川把准备好的食材和餐具搬过去，又一次净了手，这才开始制作料理。南和三井脸上写满了惊讶。

“原来你会做寿司啊！”南瞪圆了眼睛，流川的手指其实是很修长的，只是一直都在打篮球，所以变得略粗且骨骼的轮廓格外清晰了。

“我又不是白痴！”流川瞪了南一眼，继续专注于自己手上的饭团，这样的事，24小时里有一般的时间都能看到，就算不是刻意学，也差不多可以做个样子了。

“那被你爸爸知道了他估计会高兴死的。”南托着腮，享受似的看着忙活着的流川枫。

“别咒我爸！我还要去美国！”说着，一个水晶虾寿司做好了，剔透的虾牢固的包裹着白色的饭团，就算形状没有那么完美，在南以及三井的眼中也足够美味。

“你是因为勇气不足所以才拿酒来壮胆么？”三井看着南那副样子气都不打一处来，他似乎知道更多自己所不了解的流川，这让他觉得喉咙里发酸。

“那你要不要也来点？我看你脸色不太好，还是别太勉强自己比较好！”南却也不等三井回话，擅自在对方和自己的杯子里倒上了烧酒，一时间，酒醇香的味道飘溢了出来，有点冲，却也让人颇有些迷醉。

“流川要不要也一起来？你这么乖的孩子应该还没喝过酒吧？咱们以前都是一起打篮球，倒是很少一起坐下来喝一杯。”

“等等！”流川似乎想起了什么，放下了手上的东西，去了后厨。

后厨里有一些炒年糕，是厨师知道他喜欢，所以特意多做了一些留给他晚上拿回家的，他干脆把它们扔进了微波炉，虽然可能味道不如刚刚出锅的，但是浓郁的番茄酱的味道也很能激发人的食欲。

他又搬了椅子坐在三井和南的对位，看来，他当然不介意和他们一块喝一杯，本来今天邀请他们来不就是为了解开两个人之间的误会么？

“为什么爽约？”也不等南倒酒，流川自己拿起了酒壶，倒满了自己的杯子。他一向不喜欢转弯抹角，所以今天也直接切入主题。

“那天的事……你大概都知道了吧……”三井寿一口喝光了酒，手里把玩着小巧的酒杯，眼睛却没办法去直视流川。南也是一样，抱着胳膊，扭着头看着窗外，玻璃上映着流川的样子，是个很漂亮的轮廓，却看不清神色。

“那有什么了不起？”流川将杯子递到了唇边，舌尖浅浅的尝了尝那酒，辣辣的，却有一股香味从舌尖扩散出去，让整个口腔都变得爽利起来，只是那味道仍旧让流川不禁蹙起眉头，“逃避问题的人，真让人看不上眼！”流川咬了咬牙，也一仰头，吞了那杯酒，这下子那种火辣辣的感觉一下子冲到了头顶，连头皮都跟着发麻，这让流川的脑子出现了瞬间的空白，而那空白之后，脸颊开始火烧一样的热。

“你……真的这么想？”听到了流川的回答，南惊诧的扭过头，三井的反应也和他如出一辙，他们以为他会觉得可恶，也许会觉得这两个人很有问题，却从没想过会是这样的反应，可是仔细想来，流川的确是这样的人，在他的面前，从没有什么窗户纸是不可以捅破的，他讨厌拐弯抹角，也讨厌刻意回避，他们都是了解流川的人，却怎么想不明白这样的道理呢？三井忽然笑了起来，越笑声音越大，越笑越显得肆无忌惮。

“南，我觉得我们两个好像傻瓜一样。”三井虚脱一样的靠在椅子里，手无奈的抚着额头，“那么流川……你今天找我们两个来，就是要告诉我们你的答案么？”

“什么答案……”流川垂着眼皮，酒精开始让他的反应变得迟钝，南和三井的声音在他听来都有些仿佛从梦中传来，带着些许回声，“你们自己心知肚明，干嘛问我……”流川揉了揉太阳穴，他现在有点后悔那样冲动的喝掉整杯烧酒，是他请三井和南过来的，可是自己却第一个醉了酒。

“切……这是我见过的最热情的你了……”三井伸出手指，轻轻的捏了捏流川的下颌，光滑，带着微热，尖尖的，让人想要含进嘴里，“你这样真是让人受不了……”  
三井的指尖愈发的放肆起来，顺着下颌流畅的曲线，渐渐的勾勒起脸颊的形状。

“喂！！你想干嘛？”南有些恼怒的抓住了三井的手臂，他现在颇有些想要过去扁他一顿。

“别跟我这儿装了，别告诉我你对这样的枫没有感觉……不过你要是真的没感觉现在就可以走了，不送！”三井眯着眼，不屑的瞧着南，可是那种挑衅般的眼神却让南原本已经跃跃欲试的欲望，潮水一样的涌了出来，瞬间湮没了心里名为“理智”的那道墙。

南的手越收越紧，三井紧咬着牙，丝毫不肯出声，而流川似乎再也抵御不了一天的劳累、疲倦以及酒精的麻醉，竟然很安然的睡着了。

南咬着牙，又用那种恨恨的眼神盯着三井，却勾了勾嘴角说：“你不觉得找条绳子关上灯更好些么？”

“没错！”三井冷哼一声，“你去找电闸，我去找绳子！”

*********************以下是肉，慎入*********************  
  
流川会睡着并不全是酒精的原因。

烧酒并没有很高的度数。

他应该是很疲倦了。

当绳子已经完满的完成了任务，捆绑住了流川的手臂之后，南和三井都觉得有些心疼。流川竟然没有醒过来。

他们经常会来店里，之所以去靠近玻璃的位置就是因为那里经常可以见到忙碌的流川枫，他一天都在做什么，他们看得清清楚楚，他几乎没有闲下来的时候，而一旦有了成段的时间，他往往还会泡在篮球场，这点南比三井了解得更多，寿司店里没有他的梦想，他的梦，在美国。

或许他总不会被他们抓在手里，可是哪怕只有一次机会，他们都想要在他身上留下自己的印记……

三井仍留恋着他脸颊的触感，借着窗外路灯微弱的光亮，他的手再次抚摸起他的脸颊，他有一张很帅气的脸，那样的帅气和三井或者和南都不同，越是绝少表情，越是显得冷漠，就越是让人心疼，他尝试着用嘴唇去靠近他，心脏简直要从胸腔里跳出来一样，然而当他碰触到他火热的唇时，脑袋里似乎有枚炸药就在那一瞬间轰然崩开，血液也跟着翻腾了起来。

“嗯……”呼吸不畅的流川呻吟出声，身体轻微的抽动了一下，三井却似乎并不害怕吵醒他，仍旧自顾自的强硬的将舌探向了他的口腔。

“混蛋……”南此时的心情异常复杂，他明白他并无力阻止什么，他和三井并不一样，不同的个体，表达感情的方式更不相同，只是在此时，他们的欲望却是一样的，他的手指微颤，此之前他完全没有想象过自己的手指可能会去抚摸他最私密的部位，他有些紧张，连解开牛仔裤的动作都变得生硬了，衣服一层层的剥落，南的心也越来越不安分，直到强健的下身彻底暴露在他视线中的时候，他觉得他身体的相同部位已经肿胀得无法忍耐了。

桌子上不舒服……流川又似乎真的要醒过来了，原本平稳的呼吸开始越来越急促，手指也反射似的一下下的在抖。南极其紧张，甚至有些不知道要做什么了，三井却依旧很坦然，他的手从他裸露的腰肢摊入了他的胸前……他手指停留的位置极其暧昧，手指慢慢的旋动起来，轻轻的柔柔的，捻动着，拨动着。南觉得口干舌燥，他看不到他的动作，脑子里却凌乱的闪现着那些令他呼吸急促的画面。流川的身体也发生着变化，持续变快的呼吸，身子也不安的动着，甚至，刚刚还萎靡的分身也在一点点的开始展现他美妙的轮廓，愈发的立体和活灵活现起来了。

“这个给你！”三井从衣兜里摸出了一管凡士林，“听到枫约我出来，我立刻就去买了这个回来，呵呵~够傻的吧！”三井将凡士林递给了南，“你知道该怎么做吧？帮他尽量放松。”

“那他马上就会清醒过来！”南虽然如此说，却是接过了凡士林。

“怎么，你希望他就这么一直睡下去？”三井白了南一眼。

“呵呵，就算被他骂一顿，我也想听他的声音！”南挤了一点凡士林在手指上，轻轻的顶上紧致的入口，就算是有润滑，手指也依旧被无情的拒之门外，除非……再狠狠的用力一些……

“混蛋！！！”咬牙切齿的一声咒骂。

流川枫，醒了……

作为曾经的学长，三井比南更知道吵醒睡着了的流川枫的后果，通常不管是谁，挨顿揍是肯定的，因而他反射似的又紧紧的按住了流川已经被绑起来的手臂。

流川的确很生气，他有很久都没有睡得这么踏实了，他觉得应该感谢南拿来的烧酒。平时在大剂量的体力消耗之后，疲倦过度的结果就是入眠却很难，直到肉体真的疲倦到抓狂，自己都不知道自己是什么时候又怎么睡过去的。如此难得的优质睡眠，被身下一阵火热的刺痛感，无情的终止了。

后背有些疼，手臂因为长时间维持同样的姿势也酸疼无比，流川睁开眼的时候，他发现自己是在用极不舒服也极其怪异的姿势躺在桌子上的，眼前昏昏暗暗模模糊糊的有两个人影，他这才想起，他今天约了三井学长和南。

“枫……醒了？”钻进耳朵的声音带着浓浓的大阪腔，是南，“有些疼，所以乖乖的放松一点吧……”南的手指没有停歇，只是多沾了些凡士林，中指继续向内挺进着……

“嗯……”流川忽然咬住了下唇，脑子也瞬间的清醒了。

他一定不会叫出声，三井想起当年他们去篮球队闹事，脑袋受了很大的冲击他都一声没吭，自尊心极强的人，当然不会让自己显得狼狈……不过这次，和打架是不同的吧。

“枫既然是个不喜欢遮遮掩掩的人，那我们也就没必要再婆婆妈妈的了。”三井说着，用力的揪住了流川的上衣，忽然用力，面部体恤发出了可怜的“撕拉”声，登时碎成了两半。

“可恶……你们要干嘛！”流川终于开始了挣扎，他并不是没力气，只是，现在不是one on one……

“是你邀请我们来的，是你告诉我们不要逃避问题的。”南一边说着，手指却并没有停止动作，虽然艰难，但中指总算是勉强完成了任务，开始在内壁摸索着，传说中的敏感点，到底在哪儿呢？

“枫……我喜欢你……不对……是爱你……所以，请把你交给我好么？”三井寿在流川耳边低喃着，也不等着流川回答，便封住了他的口，趁着他呼吸的间歇去搜索每个角落，感觉着一种混合着酒香的迷人的味道，手则摸索到了他最敏感的区域，握住火热的，已然挺立的兄弟。

流川的身子猛地挺起了一条美妙的弧线，肌肉瞬间紧绷起来，连南的手指都感受到了那种紧张，他的手掌不断的按摩着他的臀部，希望他能放松下来，接纳他欲进入的第二根手指。可是接下来不久，他便听到了三井的一声闷哼，再看时，他的唇已然溢出了鲜血。

“最后再说一次……放开我！！”流川仿佛是一直已经被激怒了的小兽，眼睛中的光芒闪着无尽的愤怒，或者还有怨恨？三井抹着嘴唇苦笑，停下？放开？还来得及么？

三井的余光看到了南，他的心一下子猛地纠结了起来。

南已经收回了手指，他觉得这么做没什么意义，他很想要疼爱流川，可是对方也是个男人，或者这样的疼爱对他而言并没有什么该死的感动。而现在对着他们发飙的流川，心里怎么还会有感动？恨透了他们才是真的。因此那种行为就更显得愚蠢了。他利落的接了自己的衣带，露出已然快要膨胀到了极限的凶器，既然恨，就让他恨个彻底吧，伤他已经不是第一次了，那次为了赔礼道歉他送了他一盒药膏，而这次，他有了这样的自觉，他大概可以永远的从他面前消失了。只是，他不后悔。

“喂！我可没说过你可以先进入！！”三井终于恼怒了，之前的淡定早就消失得无影无踪。

“这个不是你说了算的……”南并不理会三井，他将自己的分身抹上了润滑剂，抵上了他的后穴，“对不起……枫……”他咬了咬嘴唇，奋力的冲了过去……

身体被撕裂了……这是一种全新的疼痛感，持续的，越来越强烈的疼，这种疼并不会因为对方停下动作而有所缓解，而身体的不停抵抗只能加剧这种骇人的痛感。这种折磨甚至让流川忘记了去抵抗三井的亲吻，他只想要叫出声来，可是声音全部被三井吞进了他的口中。嘴里有着强烈的血腥的味道，只是他分辨不清那到底是三井的还是自己的。

南浑身都是汗，他也一样被强行进入的疼痛弄得浑身无法停止的颤抖，可是，他还是得到了回报，当他的分身被全部吞没的时候，一股热浪从穴道深处传递出来，紧致的包裹让他即使不动都觉得无比兴奋。他使劲儿的喘着粗气，企图让自己平静，可是无法抑制，身体的本能命令着他，动起来……摩擦……用力……加快速度……

流川身体的排斥感依旧强烈的存在着，或许他仍旧没有放弃反抗，只是他过于不知所措了，或者，对于这两位“朋友”无耻的举动觉得无比震惊和失望……他依旧强忍着不出声音，因为疼痛，眼角罕见的挂着些许湿润，手臂的力量还是强烈的传递给了三井，让三井有种心脏即将碎裂的痛苦感。

南沉浸在了欲望的旋涡中，三井想，如果此时那个位置上是自己，大概也会是同样的状况……

流川的身体在力道越来越重的撞击中震颤起来，南的腰部晃动愈发的猛烈，这是高潮的前兆，继而，在南的一声低沉压抑的吼声中，他的腰肢一阵抽搐，白色的液体混合着血红，从那小穴中流溢了出来，接着，三井的耳中也同时听到了流川枫的喘息声……

南的身子一阵阵发软，从他身体里出来，他几乎要瘫软在了地上。

三井也深深的吸了口气……呼气中听得出颤抖……

他低头看了看流川，他紧紧的闭着眼睛，或许从今夜开始，他再也不想见到他们两个了吧……

三井的手指摸了摸嘴唇，血止住了，可是痛却依然存在。

他解开了自己的裤子，也揭开了捆绑着流川的绳子，手腕因为用力过猛已经破皮了。

“如果想打，就打吧……这次就算打死了，我也不会松手的……”他一把搂过了流川的身体，让他坐在了自己身上。

“南啊……你果真很粗鲁……一点都不懂的享受美味……”他一边说着，合着那些流溢而出的液体，狂放的茎体毫不客气的挺进了已然经过了开发的销魂之地……

流川被解放的手，似乎失去了直觉……他真的想要揍人……揍得他们找不到牙……耳边还停留着三井咒语一般的“我爱你……”，他并不太懂，原本就单纯的脑袋不想也无法思考太多问题，痛苦占了大多数……只是，就在体内的人最后发泄掉的那一刹那，心里忽然被什么点燃了一般，身体在撕裂火烧了一样的疼痛之后在瞬间的麻痹中慌乱了心跳，他来不及平复，另一波攻势就又一次弄得他大脑一片空白……眼前的人仍旧是模糊的，南，还是三井？不知道，前后都有火热的身体在帮他支撑，原本以为已经麻痹了的地方再次被类似却并不相同的兴奋所占领，他的手指毫不客气的用力抓进对方的肉里，不管对方发出怎样不满的呻吟。

这样的姿势，进入更深……在适应了入侵的痛苦之后，接踵而至的是身体各处敏感点扩散出的麻痒，那种痒，痒进心里，甚至痒进了血液中，随着血流又流遍了全身。呻吟，大概是无意识的，他大概也无法听到自己的声音，只是跟随着本能，身体上有条湿润的线在四处游移，留下一连串的潮湿和凉爽，让他不住的颤抖，身体里愈发的火热，热得不成样子，热的汗水不停的从汗毛孔里钻出来，钻出来，而后又被谁的唇舌吸吮掉，仿佛那是美酒一样的醉人。

不久，那种心脏要活生生的跳出身体的感觉又回来了，这次伴随着胯下的热流一起顶撞了上来，有指尖在那里轻轻的勾勒，在最敏感的顶端旋转流连，手指很粗糙，可是那粗糙却加剧了快感的扩散……

三井再也坚持不住了……

他感受到了流川后穴不停的收缩，南的手指也跟着加快了力度和速度，汗水就在撞击中不断的混合，味道也在不停的混合中愈发的暧昧，昏暗的屋子里只看得到三哥男孩的影子，起伏着，跳跃着，空气里，只听得到苦苦抑制着的粗犷的喘息声，一声急似一声的传来，之后一同爆发出来，继而一片安静……

***************************************

日出……是否就是最终审判的来临呢？

“我爱你……”三井怀里抱着流川，手指穿梭进了他的黑发，还带着汗水的粘粘的感觉。

“我也是……”南把自己的衣服拾起来，裹在了流川的身上。

“为什么这么做？”流川猛地站起来，不管是谁，挥手就是一拳头。

倒霉的是三井寿。

“谁让你叫我们来，还说那么勾引人的话！！”三井抹抹嘴唇站起身来，他早就想过会是这样的后果了。

“胡说！”流川咬牙切齿的说。

“不是你约我们来要做最后决定的么？那么现在决定好了么？选我，还是他？”南问得斩钉截铁，事已至此，真的没什么可扭捏的了。

“你们那天在胡同到底干嘛？”流川的脑袋就算再迟钝，也觉得事情不太对劲儿。

“如果不是你过去，也许真的打起来了，我在警告他不要一天到晚的缠着你！”南撇了撇嘴，以他的经历，三井必然不是他的对手，所以算是他捡了个便宜。

“你还不是一样，你以为我会让你有独自和他相处的机会么？别做梦了！”三井也不甘示弱……

他们就这么你一言我一语的吵着，一边的流川呆愣愣的站着，身体一阵阵的发软，他很努力的去思考，觉得自己好像真的误会了什么，误会得可笑，误会得无可救药，误会得覆水难收……

他觉得血液再次冲向了头顶，继而也顾不得身体上不知道哪里发出来的疼痛，冲出了门去。

于是三井和南同时听到了门外哐当的一声响……

摔倒了？

两个人安了弹簧一样的冲了出去。

“喂……小心点啊！”

“我们送你回家啦！！”

………………

这三个人的故事……到底还会不会让人头疼的继续呢？  
  
  
寿司……其实并没有什么特别的味道，新鲜但稍显平淡，不过配上了芥末调制的调味汁，便会有一种让人过口难忘的韵味，而再喝些烧酒的话，那么身心都会有无比愉悦的感觉。  
美味的寿司，就应该是这个吃法……不是么？  
  
  
================= END ==================


End file.
